


Post-War Cuddles

by kevinthebird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinthebird/pseuds/kevinthebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both nodded their heads as Harry mirrored Ron’s earlier actions and rested his head on Molly’s shoulder. Growing up with the Dursleys, he never got any maternal love and at that point, he didn’t even care what Molly, Ron or Hermione thought about what he was doing. He had been to hell and back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-War Cuddles

The war had been hard on all the Weasleys. Being such a large family, devastation during war was bound to happen but in the middle of all that, they refound the meaning of family. Percy had finally come to his senses and come home; Ron, Harry and Hermione were finally home after being gone for months looking for horcruxes. They all came together as a family, mourning the loss of Fred Weasley.

Each Weasley had their own way of coping with the loss of their family member. Molly was often found in the kitchen making various different things. Arthur was usually found in his shed out back and the kids were often looked up in their rooms, talking to each other.

That night, Molly had decided to make a family favorite for dinner - Shepherd’s Pie. Ron had always been fond of Sheperd’s Pie and the smell of the cooking food had been the only thing that managed to get him out of the his room that day.

Walking down the stairs, Ron walked into the living room and found his mother knitting that year’s Christmas sweaters.

“When’s dinner, Mum?” he asked as he walked further into the living room, sitting on the armrest next to Molly. Molly looked up at her youngest boy and smiled sadly.

“Not for a while, dear,” she said. Ron slid down the side of the armrest and sat next to his mother. He hadn’t talked to her for a while and he wanted some company other than Harry and Hermione. “You okay?” she asked. She wasn’t sure why Ron had decided to sit next to her on the couch but it was nice having some company.

“Fine,” he said as he leaned closer into his mother. He hadn’t realized how much he missed talking to Molly until then. He hadn’t gotten a lot of time to talk to her after he came back because they had gone straight to Hogwarts. “I’ve just missed you is all.” Molly’s smile widened and she set her knitting needles to knit by themselves.

“I’ve missed you too,” she said, wrapping her arm around Ron’s shoulder. Ron had always been her cuddler when he was little but he eventually grew out of it. It was nice to see a glimpse of that cluddler once again. Ron rested his head against his mother’s shoulder and let out a content sigh. Normally he wouldn’t even think about cuddling with his mother when his friends where in the house but he hadn’t seen her in over six months and they had just gone through an intense battle at Hogwarts. At that point, he didn’t care what his friends thought of him. He needed some maternal reassurance that only his mother could give him.

“I love you, Ronnie,” Molly whispered as she planted a soft kiss against Ron’s temple. Hearing his mother’s soft words, Ron pulled his legs onto the couch and cuddled into his mother like a small child. It felt so good to be in his mother’s embrace again. Molly started to rub small circles against Ron’s back as he rearranged himself on the couch until he was comfortable.

“I love you too,” Ron finally said after a minute or two of silence. Just then, Harry and Hermione walked down the stairs. The both of them then walked over to the couch and sat down, no questions ask. Harry sat next to Molly and Hermione sat next to Harry. Turning her head to look at the two of them, Molly softly rubbed Harry’s cheek with her thumb.

“You two okay?” she asked as she smiled at the kids she considered to be her seventh and eighth child. They both nodded their heads as Harry mirrored Ron’s earlier actions and rested his head on Molly’s shoulder. Growing up with the Dursleys, he never got any maternal love and at that point, he didn’t even care what Molly, Ron or Hermione thought about what he was doing. He had been to hell and back. Fortunately, none of them asked any questions. Molly kissed the top of his head as she rubbed Hermione’s arm reassuringly. She wasn’t expecting the two of them to come down and sit with her but she was more than happy to have them there. Hermione smiled warmly at the maternal figure sitting next to her and shifted in her seat, sliding down so her feet were resting on the coffee table. She then intertwined her fingers with Molly’s as she let her head rest on Harry’s shoulder, much like his was on Molly’s. She missed her parents more than ever at that moment but she couldn’t bring herself to find them. Not in the state she was. She would do it once she felt she was ready to explain to her parents everything that happened. Molly let out a sigh of contentment. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been genuinely this happy. She knew that the road ahead of her was a long one but she also knew it would be worth it in the end and that her family would help in more ways than she could ever imagine.


End file.
